Wha? Mashmaro
by Kurochan
Summary: Jejejeje..... i'll never.....ok fine it's about these 5 people that get sucked into the dragonlace plane....BUT ITS KOOL!!!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!*Chapter 5 up!*
1. New character description!

~Kurochan:Our first whatshamacallit story....  
*Nekochan:Dragonlance....  
~Kurochan:Yeah that!  
*Nekochan: Forgive the idiot she's um... stupid...  
~Kurochan: Careful,in this story there's... Raistlin bashing BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
*Nekochan:She loooooves bashing......  
~Kurochan: I liky the bashing, bashing goooooooooood!!!!  
*Nekochan:.....  
~Kurochan:B-B-BASHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Nekochan: must not kill her...  
~Kurochan: Well anywho here's the story...  
*Nekochan:....but  
~Kurochan:But what?  
*Nekochan:I haven't said anything.....  
~Kurochan:Fine then describe our new characters.....  
*Nekochan: YaY!  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
DAx: Our boy in the story.He has short spiky brown hair and honey-colored eyes that are good at leering but are extremely warm(~and the famous perv glint!).He's thin,lanky and long(in height hentais).He has a ruffled -disheveled- punk-the-guy-who-beat-you-up-at-school-cross-the-street-to-avoid-beat-you-senseless-mad man-look...And it works for his fights....He's a master perv and more of a player than Caramon. His weaknesses are women and his temper.  
  
KatHI: Our female Caramon.She's stronger than Caramon(~definitely), but unlike him, she has the beginning of a brain.She's Chinese and has black strait shoulder-length hair that sorta curves back at the side(~sorta like if she had clips or something holding it).She has blue eyes(~don't ask) that are warm and trusting.She's graceful has a big heart and is very caring.She has a radiant smile that, make you want to laugh with her.She's tall...very tall....She has a pacifist-I'll-never-hurt-you- look but at the same time she can pop your neck faster than a bunnie with diarrhea. Her weakness is trusting people too much.  
  
ChiN: Our female Raistlin. She's our resident magik user and is also stronger than Raist and has one heck of a potential but.... you'll see. Her weakness is her cough and at the Tower(~May it rot in the deep end of the abyss) she lost her...um...hm...eyesight she...uh...suffers from temporary blindness...ah...at times(good one stupid). Her hair is black,strait,long and reaches her hips, she also has long bangs that half-cover he face. She has blue eyes but unlike Kathi they're icy and uninviting at most times....as I said before you'll see.... Her rare smile is like gold for those who seek beauty, it's like the sun after rain or a rainbow her laugh...her real laugh is like a wind chime. She's a mite shorter than Kathi and most definitely frailer. She has a weak-female-in-distress-help-I-broke-a -nail-I've-fallen-and-cant-get-up-my-heel-got-caught-in-mud-princess-look but she could kill you faster than you could say pumpernickel. Her real weakness is what would make her strong.  
  
OdEiShA:Our um.... bleh! of the story.She's everything that no one wants in an adventurer. Imagine mixing a kender,a gully dwarf, a gnome and Fizban's brain is one person. She's noisy,smart-alecky, reckless, takes everything in stride, loves to fight,has confidence to the extent of almost being conceited,has a horrible sense of direction,the same goes for her timing,a determination to always be right, stubborn, her ignorance to NORMAL things, hyperactive, horrible temper, she can talk(~even Tas would look on in awe!), she complains(~you thought Flint was bad...),loves taking risks, observes every little mistake...YOU GET THE PICTURE!! She is dark skinned,with black hair cropped short with loooong bangs that are silver.Her eyes are silver(~don't ask)and turn from melted silver to icy steel.Her smile is crooked and at times wicked.She also bears her teeth like a smile and growls and gets a really freaky mad look in her eyes when she's angry. Her laugh is loud....not annoying but loud.... She has a is-that-a-girl-weird-or-what?-look.She's an awesome fighter but her style is faulted and lacks grace and honor.Her weakness is...hm... her feelings.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Nekochan(takes a big breath): There!  
Kurochan: Ok those are the characters....um Neko...  
Nekochan: Mmm?  
Kurochan: You missed one...  
Nekochan: But he's not important....  
Kurochan: It doesn't matter put his butt in there!  
Nekochan:(sigh) Ok....  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Fernando Dimitri: Our eXtra.He's just there to take up space.He's highly irrelevant and really useless.He can't fight, has the IQ of a doorknob and don't come running to him for anything. The only thing you can count on with him is his looks.He's blonde, well built, has green eyes and is very nitpicky(neat freak).He has the Better-than-thou-look.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kurochan: Now it's complete....  
Nekochan:Well...what ever....wait no!  
Kurochan: What?!  
Nekochan: What about Tetchantis?  
Kurochan: He comes later! Shoot ooop!  
Nekochan:Okayy.....  
Kurochan:About the bashing.....  
Nekochan: Not this again...  
Kurochan: It's not really bashing more like embarrassing or hurting to a certain extent.....  
Nekochan: Yep!  
Kurochan:This story also has draconians 'n stuff, so it's in the chronicles but....  
Nekochan:Everyones there... by that I mean Tika, Kitiara, Laurana, Tanis, Tasselhoff, Flint, Riverwind, Goldmoon, Sturm, Raistlin, and Caramon...  
Kurochan: Even if they're not supposed to be there....  
Nekochan:But it's our story so everything goes.....  
Kurochan: (Sigh) The next chapter's the story see ya then   
Neko/Kuro-chan: JA! 


	2. And so it beggins...

~Kurochan:Well her goes!!!  
*Nekochan:Jeronimo!!!!  
~Kurochan: Please review and if you can read Spanish....  
*Nekochan: Please read my fic in the original novel section "Un encuentro inesperado"  
~Kurochan: I would like to thank all our reviewers!!!! That gave me the courage to mess up some more!!!  
*Nekochan:..... moving on.......  
~Kurochan: Here's chapter one!! I know we're suppose to work on my light but....  
*Nekochan: The idea's stuck...  
~Kurochan: Anywho.... Here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were all at gathered Odeisha's house and they were hanging out in her bohio[1]. Dax was scanning the perimeters for any "chicks"(come on he's surrounded by them!!!)(THEY don't count!). Fernando(Dimitri) was staring at Dax to be able to absorb every inch of his body or how we say it "tomando foto"[2]. Odeisha was on the floor listening to her Slayers cd and reading. Chin was reading a book on forests. Kathi was...staring at the wall....  
  
"Oi, Chin waz that?" asked Kathi pointing to the wall.  
"It's a wall you brainless spaz." Chin snapped, then looked at Odeisha to see if she had heard anything. Odeisha was listening to her music,good.  
  
Dax stood up to see what Kathi was pointing at and inquired: "The wall's a brainless spaz? Wha?"  
"No the hole, stupid." answered Kathi.  
"Hm...termites?"  
"What a retard! Termites? In brick?" said Chin.  
"Well miss perfect! You tell what it is!"  
"It's a hole in the wall which my sister pointed out and got all that unnecesary attention around it!"  
"Shut up!"  
  
Exactly after Chin finished and Dax started Odeisha had taken off her headphones...  
  
"Ey! Que chu-- te pasa?! 'Tas liso cui'ate. La proxima vez te prometo una patada!"scolded Odeisha[3]  
"Kool, ok ya I get it" said Dax  
"Kathi, tell me what's all the noise about."  
  
Kathi pointed to the wall."De hooooole."  
"Lemme see I should know something about it,It is my house..."Odeisha examined the hole from different angles and finnally said: "I have no idea of what it is..."  
  
After a while of silence Dax said: "Go on... poke it!"  
"You poke it!" said Odeisha  
"Chin poke it!" said Fernando  
"Kathi poke it."said Chin  
"ME?!" said Kathi  
"No mira le 'ta hablando a la tulivieja..." said Odeisha[4]  
"Oh! Alright I'll do it!" said Fernando.  
  
Fernando reached out his hand to touch the hole when it grew all of a sudden. Some wind, lightning and thunder rolled out of the vortex like a greased pig...(*Wha?)(~Ya know fast and hits you like a barrell...).Suddenly it began to suck up things like a vacum.  
  
"Yarg hold on!" Dax said as he held on to the wall opposite to the black hole.  
"Help!" sceamed Dimitri who held on to Kathi's leg "My pants!!"  
  
A cat flew by with a yowl qnd got sucked in to the vortex.  
  
"El gato voladooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr"[5] said Odeisha.  
"Kitty go down da hooooooooooooollllleeee!!![6]" said Dax"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
"Dax! Stop laughing! Don't let go!!! DAX!!!" Screamed Chin  
"Banana Wanna!!!!" screamed Kathi.[7]  
"What?!" said Dimitri  
" Sorry I'm nervous" answered Kathi.  
"Cant...hold...on...."  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all got sucked in, and as suddenly as it came the hole left.Because thats how holes are....  
  
A forest somewhere in Krynn.....  
  
"Caramon! My water."  
"Yes, Raist."  
  
Tanis looked at hte group he spent ost of his life with throug happiness and sadness, life and death, love and hate, sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse (~For Pete's Sake he didn't MARRY them Neko!). These we're the peolple he trusted and cherished......hey?! Did sturm just make a pass at Laurana?! That backstabbing two timming weasel! He's trying to steal one of my women!!!  
  
Meanwhiles Tanis seethed in his brain, Tas had taken opportunity by the ba(*hey!!!) erm...leg and em...."found" something. He had "found" a dragon pendant hidden inside Goldmoon's dress ontop of her left bossom in a pouch in a box with a lock on it. How careless!!!  
  
Riverwind had a tough question on his mind....so tough that he felt a headache comming on. What rhymed with orange? Courage? It was for his poem "Ode to Goldmoon" and it went like this:   
Oh Goldmoon! Your hair!!!  
Oh Goldmoon! When you're near!!  
Oh Goldmoon! You make me feel!!!!  
Oh Goldmoon! The world is real!!!  
Oh Goldmoon! Like an orange!!!  
Now what? Forange? Is that a word? Hm... I know! I'll ask Caramon later! Leaving Riverwind to his...mm...musings we move on to Goldmoon...  
  
Goldmoon was wondering if brown brought out her eyes. If her nails needed some care and if this stick mussed up her wardrobe......  
  
Laurana on the other side was thinking how to make a brush out of wood. How will I get a my makeup while surrounded by this cestpool of ignoramus...  
  
Tika was busy fixing he blouse and thinking about the guys. Hm... how old was I before I met them again? Hm... Caramon has a real nice butt...(~jejeje).Laurana and Goldmoon are sooooo pretty, I wish I could look like.... Did Caramon just wink at me!? Oh... And she just kept on ranting....  
  
Flint thought of nothing.........other than whittling that is.....  
  
Caramon.............well let's not venture into his "oh so complex" mind shall we?  
  
Raistlin...............I haven't the guts to go in there.....Anyway's he's studying sooo..... We're moving along....  
  
Sturm was thinking knightly things like: Why is Tanis staring at me? and Is my fly open or something? Does my moustache need trimming? Does this armor make me look fat?  
  
Kitiara......(~waitacottonpikinminute what the...?) doesn't think, she does.(~hey! what is she....?) At the moment she was(~she's not....!)cleaning her sword.(THUMP)(~Ow...)  
  
"Hey Raist! Whatcha doing??"  
"Scratching my ba(*HEY!) What does it look like I'm doing?!"  
"I dunno......reading?"  
"onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten........Yes brother I'm reading.....No leave me in peace..."  
Mmmm....guys?" asked Tas "Do you hear that?"  
"What?" asked Tika  
"Sounds like a cat spitting up a huge hairball" said Laurana.  
"......." colective silence(~BUY SOME NOW! 2 FOR THE PRICE OF 1!!!!)  
"But the one I hear is more like an interdimentional vortex spitting up 5 people into a thorny rose bush 10 miles up river...."  
"........"(~SEE HOW IT WORKS!!! BUY NOW!!!!)  
"Same diffrence..."said Laurana.  
"......." (~FEW ARE LEFT ORDER NOW!!!!!!!!)  
  
"I say we check it out!" said Tanis "anyone who agrees with me say aye."  
  
Crickets Chirp (~BUY SOME CRICKETS HERE!! NOT AVAILABLE IN STORES!!!!)  
  
"The votes are unanimous....Let's get a move on....!!!"  
  
They all start packing and stuff with Moans and Groans. "Grumble,Grumble, slave driver, grumble, grumble, abuse of power, grumble,grumble, ima gonna sue,grumble,grumble,my butt hurts, grumble,grumble got one of those arrows of his stuck up his butt!"  
  
Somewhere in a thorn bush....  
  
"He's the undisputed KING of morons!"  
"Odeisha your being too soft on him." growled Kathi  
" I agree, He is the stupidest human being that God put on the face of this planet!" said Chin  
"Now there's something I agree on with you....ow!" said Dax.  
"Ey! Dimitri!!! Give us a hand you're the only one that was spared!!" screamed Odeisha  
"Ok I'll try" Fernando held the bush and..." Ow!! sorry I can't do anything...."  
"That little excuse for a maggot!!!" hissed Kathi  
  
Then they all hearded a spidery language, the air crackled all around them and "POOF" Chin was free outside of the bush.Odeisha stared. Dax stared.  
  
Then they heard cracking and ripping and felt as if the ground was being ripped appart.Kathi appeared beside Chin with the bush under her arm.....Odeisha stared. Dax stared.  
  
Odeisha tried to move....nothing....  
Dax tried to move.......nothing......  
  
".....Help?"(~BUY SOME HELP!!! ONLY AT THE FARTHEST DEPARTMENT STORE FROM YOUR HOUSE!!!)  
  
After pulling them out of the thorns.They discovered:  
  
Kathi was strong enough to uproot trees and heave boulders.  
Chin had magik that gave her fits of coughing an'stuff, but magik none the least....  
Odeisha and Dax had weapons.  
Fernando was an elf...  
  
They also discovered that the had diffrent clothes on....  
  
Chin had a long sleeved lilac dress w/turtleneck that had a hole in front that showes a bit of her bossom.Upon her shoulders she had a red cape thing that she could use to cover herself with. And upon her noble brow she had a silver circlet...(~???is that it?)  
  
Kathi had on armor.....She had underneath that a blue tanktop and a pair of short white lycra. Also she wore a pair of high skyblue boots and a silver stud on her tounge that she swore was never there before.  
  
Dax wore a chest plate and the knee thing for armor.He had a long sleeved white shirt on w/tan Khakis and a pair of brown boots.He also wore a silver earing on his right earlobe.  
  
Odeisha had a black turtleneck,longsleeved,shirt a pair of black jeans and short black boots. She also had a hood that hid her face and a silver bracelet-like-thinghy on her arm.  
  
Dimitri had a yellow T-Shirt and orange shorts w/white sneakers.He wore a silver anklet(~Well he's inconspicous).  
  
Ok now they had most of their quesions anwered, now only two things were missing:  
WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?  
WHO BROUGHT THEM!?  
  
These answers and mor in the next episode....Who can gut a bunny?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kurochan: TAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Nekochan:YaY!!!!  
~Kurochan: Any suggestions? Hate one of our new characters? Tell me he/she will get a few slaps!!!  
*Nekochan: Remember people we're working on getting unsigned reviews bear with us meanwhiles write at Kurochan21@hotmail.com!!!!  
~Kurochan: Now what?  
*Nekochan: We leave.....  
~Kurochan:'Bout time! my butt hurts from sitting too long.  
*Nekochan: Yeah mine too....  
*~ Neko/Kurochan: JA!  
  
[1] Porch in spanish!  
[2] Photographing, sorta like storing for later......in spanish  
[3]What the hells wrong with you?! You fresh next time ya' do that I'll kick ya!" in ruff spanish  
[4]No! She's talking to the tulivieja*sarcastic* again ruff spanish  
[5]A reggea song from over here sorta translated like: "The flying cat!"  
[6] Mmmm.... A personal joke between Dax and the rest.  
[7] A very annoying game to be introduced in the next chapter....if we get 5 reviews that is... 


	3. Who can gut a bunny?

Who can gut a bunny?  
  
~Kurochan:Darn this took long! But Shade Burrfoot Told me that I had to do it so I did! ^^  
*Nekochan:Wew boy am I happy we finally got this one up!  
~Kurochan:I'd like to thank all our reviewers! Weeeeeee!!!!! Um the first Reviewer was Majin Lady Seru!!! Thanks for starting it all!!! I love all you reviewers(as long as you keep reviewing that is...)!!!!  
*Nekochan:Oh yeah and if you leave your email we'll get back to you.  
~Kurochan: This part was sorta.....longer than usual....  
*Nekochan: We finished this today hoping it would bring a smile!  
~Kurochan: Um once again thanks for reviewing!  
*Nekochan:Enjoy!  
~Kurochan: Watashi no sugoi!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our ...expeditioners were walking aimlessly through the forest for all they knew they could've been walking in circles....but they didn't really care so....  
  
"Hey Odi...." said Dax after a while of walking.  
"Mmmm?"  
"Shouldn't we've passed a Mickey Dee[1] by now?"  
"Yeah I'm getting sorta hungry...." added Kathi slapping at a mosquito on her forehead.  
"Hm....what's up wit this place they should have one on every block...."  
"Odi ...I don't mean to be a bother....." started Chin as she picked her way through the underbrush.  
"Chin you're never a bother..."  
"Well," said Chin with a faint blush " I was wandering if you remember that we're not exactly home...."  
"And you're point isssss....?" said Dax moving his hand in a circle motion.  
"Oh I know!" said Kathi hitting her hand with her fist " she's home sick!"  
"Okaaaaaayyyyy...." sighed Chin putting her hand on her face "lets try this again....we.don't.know.where.we.are."  
Odeisha gasped "I forgot....hey....there weren't any Mickey Dee's in the days of yore or som'n!!!?"  
"No....sorry...but no...." responded Chin.  
Dax fell on his knees and looked up into the sky "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After a whole lot of time walking the expeditioners sat for a breather in a clearing. The clearing was gorgeous you know with the flowers and the river and what not.....  
  
"Ok, I read a book once about a band of adventurers, and to survive the usually hunted something.."said Kathi thinking hard.  
  
A few seconds passed on unnoticed and then Dax said:  
  
"Fish! Anyone can catch fish with a net!"  
"Oh? And exactly where do you suggest we get one of those?" said Chin with a sarcastic smirk.  
"Don't people leave those things lying around or something?"  
"No." she said with a cool gaze "They cant afford to lose one of those..."  
"Oh I know we'll make one out of bark! "  
"For the love of... Who do you think you are Maguiver?![2]" said Kathi  
"Soon he'll want to make bombs out of some gum and a shoelace.." said Chin as she laid back against a tree.  
"Anyways I don't eat fish...." murmured Odeisha.  
  
A hungry silence fell upon the group....  
  
Dax looked at a bird perched on Kathi's shoulder."How 'bout a bird?" asked Dax  
"YOU CANNIBAL! YOU BEAST!!!" said Chin and Kathi together.  
"Ok no birds...." whispered Dax cringing.  
  
Odeisha looked up from where she was counting ants on the ground "But chicken are birds and you eat them...."   
"But see it's different(*That is prejudice against Chickens!!) chickens...are.... um..... help Chin...."  
" You see,the superfluous chicken meat makes sucalifadoucious flour and plus it's good for your hair." (~Neko are you still on that?!) (*Why did they cut my hair?!!!!) (~Oh boy...)  
"What ever that meant Chin... I believe it..." said Odeisha  
  
Dax shook his head in disbelief sighed and said: "Movin on... what about Deer?"  
"Way too cute....It reminds me of Bambi...." murmured Kathi.  
Dax opened his eyes wide and put his fists on his chest and said in a whinny voice: "Momma? Momma? Momma!....."   
"HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!" Odeisha laughed uproariously  
  
Dax smirked and continued "Frogs?"  
"I refuse to eat the slimy little things...." said Chin wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"You could always starve...." said Dax scowling.  
"And you can lay down and die..." said Chin smiling a fake smile.  
"Odi heard you!" exclaimed a surprised Kathi, she knew her sister never said anything that wasn't close to angelic infront of Odeisha.  
"No, see.... after the whole bush fiasco I placed a spell on her that blocks all those...unpleasant things that I do or say from her innocent mind..." said Chin in an innocent voice with a smug face.  
"In other words you blanked out her mind?" accused Dax frowning.  
"Yep...." answered Chin with a smirk.  
"Stupid Magic" mumbled Dax.  
"Huh?" said Odeisha coming out of her stupor.  
  
Dax placed his head on his hands defeated....."Nuthin.... Ooooohhhhhhh snails!"  
"Yeech!" said a very disgusted Odeisha.   
"What is it with the french cusine!?" screamed Kathi.  
  
Dax sighed and announced: "Come on girls we're running out of animals here..."  
"So?" said Odeisha lying down on the grass. "I'm not eating anything too disgusting..."  
  
Dax thumped his head on the tree he was leaning on and asked: "Rats?"  
"Do I look like a gully dwarf to you?!" exclaimed Odeisha.  
"Huh a guhwha??" they others said together.[3]  
"What is a gully dwarf?" said Chin regaining her composure.  
"They're the cutest little things in Dragonlance, stupid and disgusting but cute nonetheless...."  
"Dragonlance?" asked Dax looking interested.  
"Books 'bout things that happen on Krynn...."  
"Krynn?" asked a very confused Kathi.  
"Nevermind!!!"(~Not the Mountain mind you)  
  
"Anywho what about bunnies?" said Dax lying back on his tree crossing his arms.  
"But..." started Kathi with wide eyes.  
"They do reproduce pretty fast..." interrupted Chin.  
"I never did like Thumper..." said Kathi standing and stretching, "So how do we do 'em off?"  
"CHOP THE LITTLE BUGGERS!!" said Dax as he stood and struck a pose.  
"Sure YOU'RE so graceful they definitely won't hear YOU...." said Odeisha voice dripping with sarcasm.  
" I have a bow and some arrows...." Fernando contributed.  
"Where did...." said everyone at the same time surprised that Fernando was useful at least once.  
"Found em'...." he said shrugging.  
  
"Odi I suggest we stay,by we I mean me and Fernando, and make a fire. You should also stay...." said Chin with a worried thoughtful look. The sun was on her hair and with the river sparkling beside her she looked like the closest thing to an angel or a princess at least.  
"Aw... Chin don' worry I'll be back with Kathi before you can say pascuash....  
"Wassa pascuash..?" inquired Fernando who somehow evaded all of Dax pushing and was hanging off his neck.  
"I 'unno made it up..." said Odeisha shrugging and signaling towards Kathi to get Fernando off,she turned to Chin and kneeled infront of her. "If anything happens here give a holler 'kay? You know Kathi will most probably hear you, and we'll be right over....Bye!"  
  
While entering the woods they started discussing who would control the arrows.  
"I wanna get one!!! Please Odeisha Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaase???" begged Dax  
"Oh alright...." said Odeisha shrugging 'what could possibly go wrong.'  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
Kathi and co. entered the clearing they were a disaster scrapes, bite marks,scratches and scabs that weren't there before, were there now.  
  
"Oh my goodness what happened to you," said Chin hurrying to the group, "Odi!"  
  
Kathi facevaulted.Dax had a big sweatdrop.  
  
"I'm fine Chin. OH WHO AM I KIDDING DAX YOU'RE A MORON!!!!"  
"Now she notices...." mumbled Chin wiping at a scratch she had on her arm.It was bleeding freely and she was staring at it strangely....  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!" replied Dax trying to free his arm from Fernando's grasp. "Who would've known wild pigs attack with no reason..."  
"Who would've known that if you shoot and hit someone's lover in the leg they would get angry!"  
"Who would've known spying on naked women was a crime...."  
"WHO WOULD'VE KNOWN I GAVE A MORON A BOW AND ARROWS OUT OF FREEWILL!!!"  
"I don't like it when you guys fight..." said Kathi covering her ears.  
"Kathi....we're not fighting we're discussing..." said Dax patting on her head with his free hand.  
"Um Chin..." murmured Odeisha "why does it look like if your trying to lick my arm??"  
"Huh?" said Chin looking up with wide eyes.She then looked down embarrassed. "Sorry..."  
" 'S aright" said Odeisha looking at her like she grew antlers.  
"Odiiiiiiii......" said Kathi pouting looking unbearably cute.  
"Mmm?" said Odeisha smiling at the adorable face she was putting on.  
Chin snorted and looked over the river squinting. 'Is that....?'  
"I'm hungry!!!!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Tanis heard murmuring usually those were the first winds of mutiny but he had a tactic that always worked..... ignoring....When that failed, as it was doing now he had another tactic up his sleeve:  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Of course not....we're all used to being slaves or better yet mules!" said Raistlin as he breathed hard from exertion and rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you have a problem just say it! Why must you talk in riddles?!" exclaimed Tanis whirling around facing Raistlin.  
  
Raistlin just placed his head in his hands and shook his head. Then he looked up to survey his surroundings.The kender was scratching his head. Flint was whittling again. Caramon,his brother, was saying things to Tika's ear.She was giggling.Sturm was trying to glare holes in my skull. Riverwind was thumping his head against the tree most probably about his poem. Kitiara was scratching her butt and sneering at Laurana. Laurana was sticking her tongue out at Kitiara. Goldmoon...had fallen asleep. Why oh why in all the god's names did I get together with this sorry group....  
  
"Hey,have we've been walking long?" asked Tanis stepping before the group turning his back on Raistlin.  
  
"No...not.....I don't...." they started but they all stopped at once when they saw Raistlin's madman look plus the fireball he held. Raistlin mouthed 'YES'. and they all said "YES!!!!" at the same time.  
  
"Oh alright a five minute..." Tanis stopped in his tracks when he saw the girls give him 'THE LOOK!!!' "Five did I say five? I meant camp! Here for the night...." he finished nervously.  
  
They looked around their surroundings and noticed the were beside a river....good it won't be hard to get something to eat... Raistlin settled his rump on a rock and demanded his hot water. Kitiara laid back gave Tanis a suggestive leer and closed her eyes.Laurana gave Tanis a 'If-I-see-you-go-near-her-you'll-have-no-children- EVER -look'. Tanis was busy inspecting the dirt,when Tas said "Tanis see that?"  
"What?"  
"That?"  
"That what?  
"That over there"  
"Where?"  
"Across the river..."  
"The tree?"  
"No the people..."  
"Which people?"  
"The thorn bush people,you dolt!" said Caramon who had heard the conversation and decided to add that insightfull info before leaving to get near his bro.  
"How many?  
"I told you before five! Let see two boys three girls..."  
"Can you hear them?"  
"Yes but they talk funny...."  
"What can you understand..."  
"Moron and...Stupid...."  
"Alright...Caramon please come over here...."  
"Yes? how can I be of service Tanis?"  
"....."  
"Where did you learn that phrase Caramon?"  
"Oh it's new Raist taught me..."  
"Alright....could you try to get their attention?"  
"Who's?"  
"The people across the river..."  
"Oh alright...." he started taking off his clothes.  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Um...getting their attention?"  
"Why don't you better wave?"  
"Ohhhhhhh.....THAT kind of attention!"  
"Yes..."  
"HEY!!! YOU ACROSS THE RIVER!!!!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"Sis?"said Kathi looking where Chin was looking.  
"mmm?"  
"Why is there a guy with no shirt on screaming at us?"  
"The moron waving his arms?"  
"Yeah..."   
"I dunno..."  
"So can I wave back?"  
"Whatever sinks your boat..."  
"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kathi waving her arms.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey Tanis someone's waving back!!!"  
"Good now we just want them to come over....."  
"Wait she was just dragged back by someone...hm...."  
"Maybe because there's a guy who's half dressed waving at them?" said Raistlin.  
"You always have to find the downpart of everything don't you?!" said Tanis glaring at Raistlin.  
Raistlin leaned over to Kitiara "No offence, but your boyfriend is a moron....".  
"You think I don't know that?"she said keeping her eyes closed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"Kathi! What have I told you about talkin...better yet waving at strangers?!" whispered Odeisha under the bush.  
"Don't do it?"  
"Right,now why did you wave al the mad half dressed man?"  
"I dunno,he seemed nice. Plus he may have some food......"  
"Mmm...food...."  
"I say we go gnaw on his food and if he tries anything we kill 'im." said Dax.  
"Their..."commented Chin.  
"Huh?" whispered Fernando.  
"Their food.It's like two,four,eight,ten, eleven of 'em."  
"C-can we take all of them?" stuttered Dax.  
"W-what you scared?" stuttured Odeisha.  
"Hell no! I can take 'em all!"  
"Okay, I say we go over there!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey it worked look!!They are swimming over!" exclaimed Caramon.  
"Perfect!" rejoiced Tanis.  
"They must be just as moronic as us...."murmured Raistlin.  
"Hey!Look one of them is walking on the water!"  
"What?!" said Raistlin jumping up. "A Floating Light Spell!(*Snicker)(~Oh go ahead you try to invent a spell name it ain't that easy!) Only the most doted magicians(~Uh,no magicians doesn't sound right)magik users (~Much better) can use that spell!"  
"I dunno that person doesn't seem to have dots any where..."said Tas.  
"Oh for the love of...."started Raist.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"'Bout time we got here!" gasped Odeisha.  
"Breathe...must breathe!!!" moaned Dax as he crawled up where Odeisha was lying.  
"Aw man...I think I swallowed a fish...and not in the good way..." Kathi said flopping down where the rest where trying to Hack the fish up.  
"Too bad you chose to swim Odi,I could've easily floated you over...."  
"It's a good thing I'm so light I could walk on the floating wood..." giggled Fernando.  
"Can it Dimitri!" said Odeisha wringing her clothes or at least trying to.  
"HM...little mis perfect here needs to do som'n for the poor people an start a fire...."suggested Dax.  
"How 'bout on your hair?"  
"Haha..."  
"Mmm? Whats funny?" said Odeisha shivering.  
"Nuthin' said Dax shivering beside her.  
  
Chin looked over where Caramon had made various attempts at burning the wet wood.She rubbed her forefinger and her thumb and then pointed to the wood which burst into flame.  
  
"There go warm yourselves while I go talk to the nice people."  
  
She opened her mouth only to be out done by Dax:  
  
"Xopa people! Como tan'? Yo soy Dax! El papi de estas tipas. Y tu?"[4] Dax made a fist and stretched it out to Tanis.  
  
Tanis who was fluent in every custom,language and race on Krynn was baffled. He'd heared the language before but he only remembered one phrase...he hoped it meant something...  
"La cucaracha tiene grandes wevos."  
  
Dax stared.Kathi stared. Chin stared.Fernado stared.Odeisha stared.  
Chin couldn't help it she covered her mouth and let out a snicker. That led to the rest of them snorting and all out mocking laughter at the end.  
"What? What did I say?"  
"Tanis you just said that the roach has big erm....balls."said Tas.  
"Oh."Tanis flushed a bright red."It's Kender isn't it?"  
"Yep."  
"Caramon..."  
"Yes Tanis?"he said suppressing giggles.  
"You laugh and I will kill you with my bare hands...."  
"I'll try not to..." he responded barely keeping composure.  
Raistlin and Kitiara were smirking in the background.  
  
"OK thanks we needed that!" said Kathi giving him her radiant smile that could melt metal itself.  
"Um..."Tanis blushed a bright crimson. "You're welcome"  
"Enough of this!" said Chin she turned to Tanis "May I inquire what is your name?"  
"I am named Tanis.This big Ox beside me is Caramon...."  
"HOLD UP!Tanis, Flint,Tas,Caramon,Tika,Laurana, Kitiara,Goldmoon,Riverwind,Sturm and Raistlin?" asked Odeisha dreading the answer.  
"Yes that's us.How did..."  
"We're in Krynn....KRYNN!!!! After the Cataclysm...that's good. Goldmoon and Riverwind are here so that means that it's the Chronicles...that's bad.But if this is the Chronicles what is Kitiara doing here? Shouldnt she be torturing someone somewhere? Oh man there's draconians here!!!!That's worse! We're in DRAGONLANCE!!!! OH man we're so gonna die!  
"Odi I don't understand...." said Kathi  
"Well that's different.....but neither do I" added Chin  
"How do you know these things child?"  
  
"CHILD?! CHILD YA' GRANMA!!!!" said Odeisha then she faced Kathi an' co "You're not going to believe this guys...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kurochan:So....watcha think? Any suggestions? They sure are welcome!  
*Nekochan:Pleeeeeze tell us the character you most despise...we need this!!!!  
~Kurochan: Uh....as disturbing as that sounded I'm just gonna ignore it....  
*Nekochan: Ok any one want to talk to us personally mail us at Kurochan21@hotmail.com  
~Kurochan: Oh yeah....we can finally accept unsigned reviews!!! YAY!!!!  
*Nekochan:We're leaving we have a HUGE test on geometry so we better get at it!  
~Kurochan:So until further notice....  
*~ Neko/Kurochan: JA!  
  
[1]Mc Donald's  
[2] A TV program they gave when we we're small, 'bout this guy that could make anything out of anything....  
[3]Yep they know nothing about Dragonlance......  
[4]"Sup people! I'm Dax! These girl's master! Who you?" 


	4. Help!

HELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK PEOPLE WE'RE IN DIRE NEED OF HELP HERE ;_; !!! SO WE NEED THE REVIEWS OR EMAILS......  
WHAT WOULD BE THE MOST ACCURATE AGE TO PUT ON THESE KIDS?   
  
I WANT THEM TO BE OLD ENOUGH FOR THERE NOT TO BE ANY PEDIPHILE OR CHILD ABUSE BUT YOUNG ENOUGH FOR THEM TO BE SILLY,STUPID AND UNEXPERIENCED!!!!   
  
OR MAYBE I SHOULD JUST PUT 'PLACE AGE HERE' OR SOMTHING? WELL IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR OPINIONS!!!!  
  
PLEASE HELP ME I'M BREAKING UP HERE!!!! I'M EITHER GONNA GET A STROKE OR AN BRAIN HEMORRAGE FROM THINKING TOO MUCH....!!! I'M NOT ACOSTUMED TO THINKING!!! THERE'S A REASON FOR ME BEING STUPID!!!!  
  
OK WILL YOU HELP ME? IF YOU DO THEN I'LL BE YOU'RE SERVANT FOREVER....I'LL DO ANYHTING!!! WELL NOT ANYTHING.....SOMETHINGS....  
  
EITHER PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON OR E-MAIL ME AT Kurochan21@hotmail.com PLEEEZZ!!!  
  
YOUR SERVANT WRITER SPEAKING,  
~KUROCHAN~  
  
P.S. NEKO IS ON PAROLE AT HER HOUSE, WHERE SHE CAN'T GET A COMPUTER. BECAUSE SHE SORTA ESCAPED FROM HER ENGLISH COMPREHENSION CLASS ON SATURDAY TO GO TO A FAIR AT THE ISYS (CHINO PANAMEÑO~chinese panamanian) WITH ME AND HER SIS WAS THERE...O.O. SO WE AREN'T GOOD PLANNING ESCAPES SO WHAT!!! SUE US!!! HEHEHE WELL BYE! AND PLEEEEZE HELP!!! 


	5. The secrets unfold

The secrets Unfold  
  
Kurochan:I know its about time we put this chap. up!!!!  
Nekochan: I agree!Oh an for you few souls that were worried about me being in Max Security jail don't worry I busted out!!!  
Kurochan: Yep! We are the masters of trouble making and mahem!!!  
Nekochan: Not to mention Confusion!  
Kurochan: We might be a tad busy 'cause we have the Romeo an Juliet play to put on and all....  
Nekochan: Well we leave you to your reading....  
Kurochan: Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We left our...um...somethings...in a discussion...  
  
Odeisha- "You're a book..." she said flopping down on the hard floor.  
"Excuse me?" said Tanis  
"You're all in a book!"  
"That's impossible!" exclaimed Raistlin  
"Is it now...a wizard shouldn't think like that if he wishes to amount into anything.."  
"....."  
  
After a while of silence...  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" said Odeisha bowing her head "Fine! How about I start spewing secrets!!!"  
"Go ahead" said Tanis waving his hand  
"Ok lets start with Tanis shall we? You are indecisive crybaby! You try to decide for everyone's wellbeing but can't decide on one girl...What a load a leadership! Just to put salt on your wound I must inform them that you, Mr. Goody two shoes keep asking yourself Why am I doing this? I owe neither humans or elves they only think of me as an half breed they do not accept me....blahblahblah...."  
"....." Tanis was standing with his eyes bugged out and his mouth wide open.  
  
Seeing Tanis this way Tas was curious to try out how to make the face so he asked Odeisha to do him.  
"Hm...well you,my precious thing,felt fear and loneliness only once,when you were with Pal...Fizban...you cried...MY POOR BABY!!!!!"and with that she threw her arms around him and brought him into a possessive,not to mention wet, hug.  
"You're cold!" giggled Tas between her arms.  
  
Flint decided to try his luck and asked her.  
"Hm...You're afraid of growing old and being a burden instead of help."  
"Hm..." was all he said and then he put his mind back into whittling.  
  
Sturm being the courteous one started: "Lady what about..."  
"You carry a big resentment towards the knights of Solamnia.The cause of this is their corruption,cowardice and hate which is eating away at their reputation and stuff..."  
"How did you..."  
"Told ya' you're a book"  
  
Tika shyly stepped forward and opened her mouth.  
"You Tika love Caramon to the extent of adoration and you would do ANYTHING to make him happy"  
Tika blushed and avoided Caramaon's eyes.  
  
"Human do me..." said Laurana in an imperious tone.  
"I would love to..." said Dax with an perverted glint.  
"She doesn't mean that 'do'...Dax."said Kathi boxing him across his head.  
"Ok, well you are ashamed of your people and their behavior. Now go away!"  
"How rude!"  
  
Kitiara opened an eye and said: "Me"  
"You're power-hungryand refuse to be a man's own so you claim him for yourself instead..."  
"Maybe that's true..." as she closed her eyes Odeisha stuck out her tongue.  
"I never liked you"  
  
"Um kid how 'bout me?"  
"Im not a kid! I'm seventeen!"  
"....ok..."  
"Ok you Caramon...oh boy... you hate the way your brother has changed for the worst but you insist on blinding your eyes from reality.Also you hate the way he talks to others, as if they were lower than him or a subject. You also can't stand the way the others stay away from him like the plague.You've also decided that as soon as your brother has found his outer strength and you your inner you can both part ways"  
"Well my brother its nice to see the way you feel of me for real also the way you pity me..."  
"Raist it's not like that..."  
  
"Oi Raistlin before you start on your bro let me do you....I know what happened in the tower.What caused the drift between you and your brother.It was a monster which often changes shape to suit its host...its better known as jealousy.It will make you do or say things that you will regret in the following days,weeks,months or even years. You...I know you do not wish for me to say what happened..Par Salian forbade it... so I wont. I also know that you are nosy as an old hag. You're like the next door neighbor that peeks out behind the curtains at three in the morning to find out why you have your lights on. You adore knowing peoples's secrets and you would do anything to find a weakness you can manipulate well enough to use at a time of need and, THAT...is your weakness. That same thing could be the thing to lead you to your downfall. One day you'll say too much and instead of them falling into your net, you'll fall into theirs. For some reason...you won't believe this....you are the character in the story that people love the most. Girls swoon and fall in love with you and men think you rock! Rock meaning that you're awesome and amazing. Those fools, I understand putting Tas here as the most favorite...but you?!By the way Tas is second and Flint is next. Believe me when I say Tanis is last...So how you like dem apples!  
  
"I'm a favorite?" said Raistlin with a look of total surprise  
"Yep, They adore you.If a girl,one of those mind you, came here you would have to either gnaw off your arm or blast her off ya'. The up side is that you would have a faithful servant....  
"Why the mage?"said Tanis in an outraged tone.  
  
"Easy, girls always fall for the bad,evil guy in the group.They're more alluring.Take Sturm as an example he's stiff as a board.You're indecisive and Caramon,first off, has been around the block one too many times...ever heard of syphilis? And second he ain't all that smart.....  
"HEY!"bellowed Caramon  
"Well about the girls no one in their right mind would go into a room filled with girls that read dragonlance and say:"Kitiara is soooooooo cool" 'cause by the end of the comment you're sure to be missing a few limbs.  
"What did I do to them to be hated so?"  
" I don't know I guess your hate able cause I can't stand you or Laurana....Yeech she's annoying.You both are..."  
"I beg your pardon!"  
"What for did you fart?"  
"Fart?"  
"Y'know throw a gas out of your butt...behind" she said pointing at her butt.  
"What nerve!"  
"Poor little princess can't take a little comment?  
"I have nothing to say to you you beast!  
"CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DAX!!!Odi could you please tell us where we are...." said Chin giving Dax a cold stare.  
"Well it ain't Solace,maybe Darken Wood....nah... no spookles. May be Dark Thraroth...nope em...hm...I have no idea....how bout you Tas?" she said looking down where Tas was lying comfortable.  
"Mmmm? IdunnoIdn'tcare.Mecomfy"  
"OK..."  
"So Odi what do we do?"  
"Well I say we stay the night with em 'cause Tas an' Flint can cook along with the girls an Caramon and co. can fight so we'll be safe enough. But I say we stay clear of Ragamuffin...."  
"RAISTLIN!!!"  
"Whatever! He's dangerous...and a cranky baby...."  
"Am not! I mean ...I don not have any resemblance to a child"  
"Aw...Caramon I think you brother needs a diaper change."  
Caramon snorted but was quickly silenced by his brother's evil glare.  
"Listen kid you're getting on my nerves...."  
"So are you..."  
"Must not waste magick on kid...."  
"Must stand worthless mage...."  
"Enough both of you! Mage you are not a child anymore and Kid grow up!"  
"Hey I have a name! It's Odeisha!"  
"Wha?"  
"Oh like if your elven name is so easy to say!"  
And with that a long discussion about names between Odeisha and Tanis ensued.  
  
Raistlin took this time to go to a shadowy corner to sit.Soon enough Chin came and sat beside him.  
"Hello,my name is Karina....but my mother changed my name to Chin.You must be Raistlin. I have to talk to you later meet me here,understood?"  
"Uh....Fine?" he looked up to find the torturer right in front of him. 'In the name of the gods what does she want now?!' "Yes?"  
"Um..."Odeisha gave Chin a look.  
Chin excused herself and walked over to her sister. "Kathi get me some hot water..."  
"Hot? What for?"  
" To make tea for my blindness....It has already affected me I cannot see much...."  
"YOU'RE BLIND??!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"  
"I won't be blind if you get me the darn water!"  
"Oh ok....."  
  
Back in the dark corner...  
  
"Mr. Raistlin I have a few questions for ya' 'kay?"  
"'Kay?" he echoed looking baffled.  
"Ok. Do you use pants under those robes of yours? Or will we be blinded by the sight of your neon frilly underwear when there's a strong wind? Do you even WEAR any underwear? Do you go to the bathroom? Have you ever....you know....had fun with a girl? I don't mean ha-ha fun, more like ahah fun. Or maybe it was with a man? Do you physically like any of the group members? How bout plain like? How many robes do you own? If one, do you wash it? So you have to sit at home shivering in your underwear that you may or may not have, until Caramon brings it washed and dried? If two or more, where do you keep it when you travel? In the magik bag you stole from Felix the Cat? Can you cook? If you can, why don't you help Tas? If you can't, how did you survive when Kitiara left for adventures? Why are you bronze? Why not gold or silver? Why did you chose the red robes if you eventually end up....? Ooopss cant tell you that...it being your future and all...But can you still tell me the answer of what I started to say? Who is the person you would give everything up for? What kind of woman do you like? Is your hair old person white? Off white? Or Cool silver? Why can't you fly? What's the reason...."  
"Lalalalalala, I'm not listening! Lalalalalala!!!" said Raistlin as he covered his ears with his fingers.  
Odeisha pried one figure out enough to ask :"Do or did you ever wet the bed?!"  
"AGH!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL BLAST YOU!!!"  
"Um...is that a yes?"  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!"  
".......sheesh.....what a boob..."  
  
While this...erm....let's just call it a third degree....was going on the other side of the clearing was hot...... not literally....  
  
Dax was leaning on a tree while talking to the girls. He had his perv smile and had kicked up his flirt mode to high gear.  
  
"So which of you girls are single"  
"What does single mean?" asked Tika.  
"Ok in other words do you have a boyfriend?"  
"We have many of those, more than half of this group are men" said Goldmoon smiling.  
"Uh...hm...I mean...what's that darn word again....Ey Odi how do you say "recoger"[1] in english?"  
"What kinda recoger?!"she shouted  
"The one with las manes[2]!"  
"Ahh erm in these times its courting!" she shouted back.  
"Ok so which of you beautiful ladies are getting courted?"  
"Well, what we're doing is hardly courting...." said Tika fidgeting  
"My guy can't even decide which of us he wants...!" said Kitiara pointing at Laurana exasperated.  
"We fight a lot.... but I believe he loves me.....even if he doesn't say it he sometimes shows it, y'know he twitches or something.... in his eye I saw a little glint of....Oh nevermind I just believe he does!"  
"Hm...so your guy is sorta courting your's cant decide and your's is a rock...hm...."   
  
Dax sat down and waved his hand towards them for them to get close.  
"Ok listen is there anything as counter courting?"  
"Never heard of it, in Qualinost we....."  
"Ok so no one ever heard of it??"  
"Nope"  
"I was talking you know" said and indignant Laurana  
"Well ma'm you need to learn when to just shut up and listen"  
"You tell her Dax"  
"Ok girls I just invented counter-courting"  
"How does it work?"  
"Well,I court you, ALL of you, and if they have some kind of male protectiveness part in their brain at all,their jealousy should kick in. When it does you can "decide" who's the better courter-rier or something.... The thing is that I believe all of you are going to chose your original.With you two it's gonna be a bit different,the one he protects the fiercest is the one he loves the most.The other one gets the greatest prize of all.....ME! So how bout it ladies wanna give it a try?"  
"It wouldn't hurt..."  
"What could go wrong...."  
"It'll be very interesting..."  
"Well in Qualinost....."  
"We ain't in Qualinost lady....so are you in or are you out?"  
"You are extremely rude..."  
"Kid dontcha know that you shouldn't stop and old person when they're reminiscing?"  
There was some snorts a huff of indignation and then silence  
"Ok one more rule, don't under any circumstances tell one of the guys got it?"  
"Yes, I do believe we're all em..."in".... with the exception of a very tired old woman"  
"I am not old! And I'm "in" as he puts it!!!" LAurana scream-whispered.  
"Good we start tomorrow now everyone stand and go to your respective partners and stay there don't even so much as look at me or they'll suspect. If they asked what we were doing tell them I was telling you about my family tree or something...."  
  
They all stood and stretched and then parted with not even a good night.Dax stared at the ground and thought hard....this wasn't going to be easy.... He looked up when he heard some definite sounds of anger. He looked across the yard and started in a fit of giggles...  
  
"LET ME KILL HER!!!!" said Raistlin pulling away from his brothers restraining arms towards Odeisha.  
"Who? Can I help?" she said looking behind her for some foe.  
"Calm down Raist!!!" said Caramon holding on to his frail brother while trying not to break his ribs.  
"I'LL BE CALM WHEN YOU LET ME KILL HER!!!!!!!"  
"Aww,the only one behind me is Dimitri , he might think he's a girl but he ain't..."  
Caramon's eyes bulged he let go of Raistlin who fell to the ground in surprise.  
"That's the ugliest broad I've ever seen!"  
"Um the broad is a guy..." said Odeisha pulling on his sleeve and pointing at Dimitri's flat chest.  
"I know she could be one!"  
"No,no see...."  
"Give up" said Raistlin sitting up,he raised one knee to his chest and coughed "It took me two months to explain the 'facts of life' to him when we were younger.His brain is the size of a flea, it would take him months to understand what you just said...look at him...."he looked up where Caramon was droning on about extremely ugly women "He's so stupid,that his stupidity is tangible"  
"Hm....oh well....I tried...."she looked at Raistlin and said "Ya know you look like a cute frog with your leg up like that...."  
"Why I oughta......."  
  
Odeisha smiled and walked over where she had left Tas.He was leaning forward and almost had his nose in the fire. On the way she noticed Kathi quietly talking to Chin,she looked worried but Chin seemed annoyed at the attention.Chin looked up and waved.Odeisha waved back.Kathi looked up and smiled.Odeisha smiled back. She kept walking and noticed Dax talking to himself in the dark, no biggy,no change there.She also noticed that the girls of the group refused to look anywhere near Dax's position.....'Hm...strange....he must have done something'. Tanis was talking animatedly with Dimitri 'With their few brain cells that must be the most interesting conversation yet'. She passed an hot(~erm by hot I mean angry....)Flint(*giggle it would be very hard to imagine a "hot" Flint!) who was murmuring something about mad Kenders roasting their heads like bread.(*wouldn't it be baking?)(~Potato,Tomato whatever sinks your boat)(*you can't say I don't try.....). She finally reached her destination tapped Tas on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Tas! How 'bout we go look for wood for the fire?"  
"Good idea. I think it's Caramon's turn to cook...."  
"Is he any good or did we choose the wrong day to get sucked in here?"  
"He's ok.Though not as good as me...."  
"Of course not. Who taught you how to cook?"  
"I think Aunty Butterfingers taught me...why are you giggling?"  
"Nuthing.I'm sorry please continue..."(*You must be the worst name-finder ever!!!!)(~Oh shut up! It sounds sorta Kenderlike!)  
  
They walked into the forest and soon Tas' chatter about his Aunt Butterfingers faded off....(*Butterfingers? Isn't that copyright infringement or something?)(~Nope cause first off I don't even like Butterfingers I rather Milky Way and It's a name not a brand.) Flint looked off where they left sighed and kept on whittling.Soon he noticed from the corner of his eye Caramon getting ready to make the food and the new girl whats-her-name offer help.To the other side he saw Raistlin and Chun?Chan?Chon?Chen? go to a dark corner.'Hm, I thought Raistlin would never get himself a girl it's about time too'.  
  
Over in the dark corner.Raistlin and Chin were sitting side by side on top of a log.They both focused their intense eyes on the fire.They stayed that way for a few moments just sizing themselves up by their auras. (~Aura? Neko this ain't Dragon Ball!)(*What do you want me to put the force?! That's star wars or something!) Chin's Aura could be intimidating but Raistlin had a cold demeanor and uncaring fashion that gained respect from her. At the same time almost rehearsed they closed their eyes and leaned back giving a sigh of relief. They knew they could be trusted.   
Raistlin opened his eyes and looked at Chin.She was definitely beautiful.He wondered why she wasn't disintegrating before his eyes but he shrugged that thought off 'Most probably had to do with her coming from another dimension.'  
Chin kept her eyes closed.She would be sincere with herself she was petrified.She had never been so close to a real magik user other than her Granma. Her hands were shaking beneath her sleeves but she would go to hell before he would find her weakness.  
  
"How can you stand her?"  
"Whom?"  
"Odeisha."  
"I see you've learned her name..."  
"I have to learn the people I curse names. It's the right thing to do."   
Raistlin smirked. Chin snickered.  
"It's nice to have it for the files just incase, or I could always try to break a record. Get into a history book somewhere. Have some kind of recognition."  
"Hm...I could not before....."  
"Hm? Could not what?"  
"Stand Odeisha , but eventually she won me over..."  
"Where did you meet her?"  
"Well, my sister was always with her,she barely spent anytime with me any more of course she invited me and all, but I refused on the grounds that I did not feel like it...."  
  
FLASHBACK........  
  
Kathi- Hey Karina I'm going out with Odi 'k?  
Chin- Whatever...'Odi,Odi,Odi that's all she talks about anymore.....I can't stand that Odi of hers!'  
  
END OF FLASHBACK........  
  
"So then what happened?"  
"She's right you are nosy, but it's no big deal....."  
  
YEP ANOTHER FLASHBACK......(~These whirling lights are getting me dizzy....)  
  
Kathi: Odi this is my twin sis, Chin....  
Odeisha: Whoa twins!  
Chin:Yeah so?  
Odeisha: You know you don't look much alike.No biggy its still so kool.  
Kathi: At times.  
Chin: I'll be in my room....  
Odeisha: Can we come too?  
Chin: No!!! Leave me alone!!  
'SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
Kathi: Sorry bout that...  
Odeisha: Don't worry it's all good....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.......  
  
"Lemme guess it went on like that didn't it?"  
"Yep, it was practically impossible to get rid of her.Wherever I went there she was. It was unnerving.No matter how much I pushed it might as well be me pulling her to me.Well I know this is not of any importance to you...." she opened her eyes and looked down. "I'll tell you a secret that will bring you to power faster than anything else.....but first I shall tell you mine...." she closed her eyes and was silent.  
"Go ahead...."  
Chi opened her eyes and looked straight into Raistlin's. "I'm very protective of Odeisha.I would hate to see her hurt or otherwise....dead.That's my secret,the next one which will enhance your power, includes her.....  
"She can enhance your powers? How?"  
"That part is my downfall....I can't do it,but if you can I won't be the one to stop you....I can not halt your assent into greatness....."  
"How do I get this power?"  
"Have you ever heard of 'Dragon's Blood'? That if a warrior drinks it,it would make him stronger,fleeter,more courageous,more accurate and such?"  
"What? Is she a dragon of some sort?"  
"You could say as much but its not exactly so...."  
"But that 'Dragon's Blood' belief is a myth! It's not real....is it?"  
"Yes it is."  
"But then how is she like the dragon?"(~for a smart person he sure is slow....)  
"Her blood...I myself(*that doesn't sound all right....) only got a lick long ago....(~now this would make a great side story how did she get that lick?)(*anyone who wants to do one go right ahead, just remember to inform us 'bout it....) it got me the power that I have now.I wasn't very strong even when I was under my grandmother's tutelage, actually I was horribly weak although I'm ashamed to say it. That lick replenished me it got me the power I wanted and I soon craved for more.But when I found out how I could get it....I couldn't.....she was too deep into my skin for me to be able to-to.....I couldn't drink her blood....I couldn't kill her...."  
"To get that power you have to drink her blood and kill her....(~Well Duh Einstein....freakin' Sherlock)(*If someone drinks your blood hon believe me you eventually DIE!)  
"Fresh you cannot let it get cold, you have to drink it right out of her body!"(*Have you been talking to Dax again!!!!)(~Noooooooooooooooo)(*That sounds erotic for some reason)(~Giggle Neko said erotic...)  
"Like a vampire....and... you will not attempt to stop me?"(~Didn't she already say that!!!!)(*For some reason Ol' Raist don't seem to smart in this chap....)  
"No, I made a promise to myself that if any fellow magik user found out about her that I, Karina Shiu Lou, would let them do what they wished with Odeisha....no matter how much it may affect me..."(~Uh...what kinds of stuff exactly?)(*Jejeje....)  
"Well," Raistlin said as he stood and helped Chin stand "I believe I shall become a lowly blood-sucker if it will help me rise over all.That power shall be mine..."(~I heard this somewhere...)(*'whistling')  
Chin leaned forward pressing her mouth against Raistlin's ear...."Do as you wish."(~I can imagine Raistlin saying something like "Stop that it tiiiiiiiiiiiicklesssss")(*giggle)  
  
In the center of the camp Caramon and Kathi were talking about them....  
  
"I bet she's kissing him...."  
"Hehehe bout time my brother got himself a girl partner...."  
"Hm...I wonder why they're taking so long I hope it isn't you-know-what...."  
"Doubt it Raist is too shy to do you-know-what...."  
"..."  
"...."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" they both laughed at Raistlin expense.  
  
Back at the dark corner....  
  
Raistlin was blushing a bright red "Fools!"  
"Let their minds think as they see fit. Any way you never know....it might be true some day..."  
"What do you mean..."  
He was silenced by her slender finger and a kiss on his cheek.  
"You MUST learn to be more quiet...." and with that Chin walked of into the light leaving a agape Raistlin behind her.  
  
  
"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK!!!!!" said two very annoying voices.  
"Lord Odi you look like if you went to hell and back!" said Dax staring at her dirty clothes...  
"Hell?" asked Sturm looking baffled.  
"He means the abyss..." said Odeisha as-matter-of-factly.  
"Why do you use hell instead of abyss?"  
"Because......yeah..." said Dax. "So shrimp where were you?"  
"Me? I was with Odi!"  
"He means where did you two go,you dolt" said an impatient Flint.  
"Ooooh! Having fun,you know getting wood for the fire...."  
"Oh? So, where is it?"  
"Do'h I knew we forgot something!" (~Darn another side story)(*Hehehe what WERE they doing?)(~Idunno.....)  
"Erm...eh see the thing is that we got side tracked....right Odi?"  
"Yeah! Side tracked..."  
"Suuuuuuuure you did" said a skeptical Dax in a way that made even Sturm smirk.  
"Shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"Both of you shut up!!! Dinner's ready..."  
  
Everyone gathered around the pot and got a share of the food except the new kids....  
  
"Um, see with us not being from here and all we don't have any bowls...."said and embarrassed Kathi.  
"Hey Kathi don't worry you can eat from mine..." said Caramon smiling.  
"Thanks!"  
"Fernando can eat from my bowl" said Tanis  
"Dax come eat from mine I wish to talk to you..." said Sturm.  
"Odi gets to eat with me!!!"said Tas.  
"YAY!!!" said an exuberant Odeisha.  
"Chin come sit beside me,we can share..." said Raistlin.  
  
"......"(~SURPRISED COLLECTIVE SILENCE!!! BUY NOW!!! NEW AND IMPROVED WITH OPENED MOUTH ACTION!)(*Mmm...Look how it works when I say my jokes! Fabulous!!!)  
"What the hell...." said Sturm.  
"You can say that again..." said Tanis who's eyes were bugging out.  
"What the hell........"  
"By Reorex beard......who are you and what have you done with our evil Raistlin?"  
"It's a lab mouse that wishes to take over the world..." said Kathi.  
"Buh?" said Caramon whose mouth had reached the greatest proportions imaginable.(~Jejeje He even beats Fransua the french guy from Ranma½)(* Damn! I doubt anyone can beat him!!!)  
"Nevermind"she said continuing eating.  
"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha?" blubbered Kitiara.  
"Grlft" said Laurana unintegibly  
"....." both Odeisha and Tas were quiet which was a miracle itself.  
"Uh...uh...uh....is..." mumbled Riverwind to himself.  
"What is wrong in this picture?" said Goldmoon.  
  
"What's wrong with the lot of you?! I'm just treating a lady how she's supposed to be treated!" screamed an indignant Raistlin.  
  
"............................................................................."  
  
"What? Whaaattt?!!"  
  
"Soooooo....Tas what do you do for fun around here?" said Odeisha cutting the tense air.  
"Well... we eat and fight and have competitions...Last competition we had was between Caramon and me to see who could Mfff..." Tas was silenced by Caramon's huge hand.  
"You say a word and I'll rip your head of your shoulders!"  
  
Nothing more interesting happened at the dinner other than The fight between Caramon,Kathi and Odeisha for the last of the food in the pot. It ended with Odeisha under the HUGE pot(~Have you ever wondered how the heck they carry those pots?)(*Probably in Raistlin's magic bag!), Kathi sniffling over the spilled food and Caramon swearing about how the pot fell on his foot.  
  
It was time to turn in for everyone....  
  
"Urm...Taaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss???"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I sleep with you???"  
"I usually sleep with Flint....But I'm sure he won't mind!"  
"YAY!"  
  
On the other side Raistlin took out his blanket and an extra which he laid out for Chin....  
  
"Thank you very much Raistlin."  
"You are very much welcome."  
  
On the same side Caramon and Kathi tried to suppress their giggles....  
"They're soooooo cute!"  
"I agree."  
  
Dax was still in conversation with Sturm when Tanis stood up to do an announcement....  
  
"Listen to me if you may...." when he saw that he had everyone's attention he started: "Your leader and I..."  
"Huh? Which leader you haven't talked to me." Dax said quirking an eyebrow.  
"What YOU?! You think that I would actually be led by YOU?!" said Chin her pale cheeks taking on a pink color.  
"If anyone's the leader it's me 'cause I'm level headed and nice and..." said Kathi innocently.  
"Afraid of blood not to mention incompetent...." added Chin.  
"Oh yeah you think YOU would make a good leader? You would sell us to the highest bidder!" retorted Dax  
"No actually I would sell you to the first person I saw....."  
"Chin! That ain't nice..." said Kathi.  
"Be quiet I'm not talking to you!!!!"  
"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!!!" shouted Odeisha "I can't hear Tas' story...."  
  
All of them got quiet and retreated to their previous positions to lick their wounds.  
  
"As I was saying I was talking to your leader Dimitri....."  
"WHAAAAAAT??!!! That guy has the brain of a two-year old gully dwarf!!!! He most definitely is no leading us!"  
"Anyways! We were talking and decided that you should stay in the group you know for protection and all..."  
"Oh....I decided that ages ago.....'cause I can't possibly leave Tas and Roll-on...."  
"RAISTLIN!!!!"  
"Whatever, he didn't answer my questions....so I'm gonna keep on bugging him..."  
  
They all fell asleep soon after that all excepting Kathi and Caramon who were the first shift.They went to the edge of the camp and sat there talking. And so...ends the first day of their incredible journey....  
  
Next Chapter...THE AWAKENING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kurochan: Sooooooooooooooooo?  
Nekochan:How bout it did it stink as much as we know it did?  
Kurochan: Yeah, yeah we didn't pay attention to anyone on the ages jejeje 18 was too...rounded  
Nekochan: 19 is soooooooo unpersonal  
Kurochan: So we went with 17 the most stressful age there is!!!  
Nekochan: Yeah yeah we're finished.....  
Kurochan: Here's the glossary....  
  
[1] Recoger: Pick up as in "Pick up chicks" sorta.  
[2] Manes: Er...um ...guy, girl.chicks,dude? you know the slang for boys and girls.... 


	6. The Awakening

The Awakening  
  
~Kurochan:This chapter took a loooooooooooong time to get up....  
*Nekochan:No kidding  
~Kurochan:Personally I don't think it came out that good...  
*Nekochan:And really....it ain't as long as the others...  
~Kurochan:And there isn't as much panamanian slangs as before....  
*Nekochan:We're reeeeeaaaaalllly starting to reek now...  
~Kurochan:Yep....  
*Nekochan:Yep...  
*~Kuro/Neko chan:Here's the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooorniiiiiiiing Rayon!!! Rise and Shine!!!!" said an annoying voice right above his head. Annoying voices reminded him of flies so he swatted it. "OW!" The thing about this fly, is that it swatted him back.  
"#^%$*&!" swore Raistlin as he opened his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MUTANT FLY!!!!" he shouted as he saw two huge glowing silver orbs.  
  
There was a pair of giggles. Raistlin blinked the blurr out of his eyes. He looked staight ahead and he saw two somethings that were more annoying than flies.  
  
"Odeisha....Tasselhoff....." he looked around to se how much his ego was marred....Everyone was laughing even whats-his-name...Riverwind(~I keep forgeting the guy's name....)(*You forget your own name....) Great just great! He glared forward to where Odeisha and Tas were giggling together 'oh you won't be laughing when I become the strongest and rule over you. Expecially you Odeisha....you are my ticket to.....'  
  
"RAISTLIN THINK FAST!!!!!"  
  
"Wha?" THUNK "Ow." Soon everything went black.  
  
Later.......  
  
"I SAID think fast...." insisted Dax to Caramon.  
"Awwww....he's soooo cute when he's sleepin'.Just look at the drool comin' out of his mouth he looks like a baby...." cooed Odeisha.  
"What do you think would happen if we wake him up?" said Tas looking up at Odeisha.  
"Depends which way we wake him....." said Odeisha an evil smile spreading over her face.  
Tas looked at Odeisha and then at Raistlin.His mouth fell open "You wouldn't"  
"Oh, yes I would...."  
"Can I help?"  
"Sure"  
  
On the other side of the clearing.....  
  
"Kaaahtyyinala! gyth mifthti ewanta huarow!" said Chin talking in the ancient language known only to her family.  
"Karindikal, iuhenr saer booterow tolletquire itnahj!" answered Kathi from the spring.  
"Reillnak wikonsap yoijne goiusdy tonjd gjeksiois minnsert oki wagderrtu?" wondered Chin looking up to the sky.  
"Isddf ybvwuqa inogturuyi...." said a thoughtful Kathi  
"Yameron pashtiguil nash guton faz xia......." said Chin gritting her teeth.  
"Paaaaaa, Paaaaaa...." cooed Kathi.  
"Huong ya noip at jis taf..." said Chin under her breath.  
"Karindikal! Serdoip nonda youkina!" reprimanded Kathi.  
".....cushdi merna, upounh zuulanmfe kaa son..."  
"Yooo,mdisn....upounh zuulanmfe kaa sooooooinm." finished Kathi standing up.  
  
(*What the?!)  
(~Ok there was going to be a translation but...)  
(*Buuuuuut???)  
(~I forgot what they were saying hahahaa...)  
(*Tell me you're kidding....)  
(~....)  
(*You're not kidding...)  
(~I'll find a way to fix it....I hope)  
  
Sturm was looking at the strange shaped "pigskin football" 'It does not look like a pig.... so then why do they call it a pigskin?'A sharp scream came from where the girls had left for a special "girl" thing. "Sturm to the rescue!"  
"Holy danger Sturm-man!!!" said Dax walking up to him rolling his eyes.  
"Sturm-man?" he asked taking out his sword.  
"Nevermind," Dax took out his scythes and blinked,"How do you use this?"  
"Easy," said Caramon who had joined them holding a mixing bowl,"You poke the bad guy with the pointy end..."  
"...Wow! won't you enlighten me with more of your sagely advise..." said Dax rolling his eyes.  
"Check out my sticky-pokey thingy...Tas!" said Odeisha who was running beside him waving her Katanaka.  
"Wow! it sure is long!"  
Dax snickered at the kender's innocent remark.  
  
They soon reached the clearing in which the girls were....  
"What's wrong! Where is the danger?"  
The girls looked at Sturm from the rock they were standing on :  
"It's horrible...."  
"A monster...."  
"...almost ate me..."  
"...big yellow eyes...."  
"...sharp as daggers..."  
  
"What?! What was?" screamed Dax getting freaked out.  
"Was it this?" asked Tas holding a big arse spider.  
"Good Paladin!" exclaimed Sturm.  
"Keep it away!!!!!" said Dax cowering behind Odeisha, "Shoo, shoo!"  
  
Tas walked over to Odeisha and Dax slid over to hide behind Sturm.He heard him muttering something about hating big furry spiders.  
"Hey Odi, what do I do with this?"  
"I have an idea" she said with a malevolent smile.  
  
Back in the clearing....  
  
"So I said to her I said..." said Tanis to Dimitri.  
  
"How much can they talk about?" said Kathi to Caramon who, once more, had to make the food thanks to Raistlin being out and all.  
"I dunno but it doesn't sound too interesting to me..." he responded.  
"Caramon!"  
"Yes Rai...I mean Miss Chin?"  
"Do hurry with Raistlin's tea!"  
  
Caramon gave a 'please-save-me-look' to Kathi and walked off.He went to the stream where he saw Tas and Odeisha whispering together.Tas was blushing and Odeisha was giggling. He really didn't want to interrupt Tas first conquest so he made his way back to the camp.He emptied his decanter into a pot and boiled it over a different fire.He heard Chin muttering something about Dax being a savage and what not but he really wasn't paying attention.He was watching Kathi fawn over a butterfly that had landed on a flower she was holding.He stared at her for a while and smiled a goofy smile. Then he shook his head savagely 'You're with Tika now, remember?'.  
  
"I suggest you don't shake your head so hard your brain might fly out your ear..."  
"That could really happen miss Chin?" said Caramon his eyes going wide.  
"If you really want to know ask my sister,her's flew out a long time ago.I wouldn't be surprised if yours did too."  
"Oh dear," he said going pale "KATHI!!!"  
  
Chin snickered.'These morons were so easy to trick into thinking anything.'She looked down at Raistlin. 'That Dax! One day I will kill him! One day...Odi was right he does look angelic when he sleeps. Actually he looks more like giant drooling baby.'Chin giggled.'Oh my God what am I thiking! I dont think any one's cute! Welllll only Odi when she does those strange faces of hers....and when she's snoring...also that time when she went down the huge waterslide and was walking in circles with her eyes crossed...No I'm getting weaker! I must destroy all weaknesses!! I must get Raistlin to drink her blood!' thought Chin with conviction.She looked down at his face and her eyes softened to deep azure 'I'm vrey sorry for using you this way...' She sat up with a jolt when she heared Odeisha calling her.  
"I'm coming!!!" she yelled, 'To the abyss with Raistlin, I must do this.'  
  
Yeah,yeah the stream again....  
  
"Remember what you have to do Tas?"  
"Yes mam'!" he said saluting.  
"Go now! Chin's coming"  
  
Odeisha turned around and greeted Chin with a smile. She held her arm out where she had a slash from her wrist to her elbow which she had recieved while running to 'save' the girls.Chin sighed when she saw the gash. She came towards her shaking her head.  
"You really should be more carefull..."  
"I know, but you're always here to make it allll better.Ain't ya?"  
  
In the clearing....  
  
Tas was slowly making his way to Raistlin's bed.'This was going to be soo funny Odi always thinks up the funniest pranks.'He slipped by Caramon without exiting a bit of suspicion and smiled when Kathi looked over. Kathi leaned over to Caramon and said: "He's up to something..."  
"I know but I really don't feel like stopping him." said Caramon by the side of his mouth and a wink.  
Kathi giggled and went back to stirring the whatever-they-cook(~You know I wonder who carries all the pots and pans)(*I feel sorry for them).   
Tas sneaked by them and slowly placed his package(~cough cough)(*Perv) down Raistlin's shirt.He quickly turned away, looked around him, and skipped over to where Flint was reading "The art of whittling".  
  
Sturm and Dax walked...well, more like stomped into the clearing.Tanis and Dimitri turned to them. Sturm was fuming and Dax was cursing under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tanis.  
"These women!!" screamed Sturm.  
" A spider! A friggin' spider! We ran from here to kingdom come to fight a spider!" yelled Dax.  
"This was going to be his first battle and all..." said Sturm sniffling.  
"Calm down you two I'm sure it's gonna be ok..." said Dimitri in a soothing voice.  
"There will be other battles.How 'bout we spar meanwhiles?" said Tanis.  
"Really? And you'll teach me all that technique stuff?" asked Dax getting exited.  
"Yup.And I'll ask Caramon to help too." said Sturm.  
  
Dax stood up and flexed,"Look at these muscles!".  
Kathi looked over at Dax and laughed.Kathi kissed her arm and then flexed.Muscles that weren't there a minute ago were rippling on her arms.  
"Beat that small fry." she said smiling over at Dax whose mouth had unhinged.  
She stretched out her arm and it was back to being the delicate appendage it was before. She turned over to the pot she was previously stirring and took a whiff.  
"Damn."   
  
Over the stream....  
  
"S-S-Sirrrr..." said a Draconian to a creature drapped in shadows.  
"Yessss lieutenant? What newsss have you?" said the creature.  
"T-the targets are over this bank of the river, have you any strategy for our attack?"  
"Assssss a matter of fact....I do...."  
  
To Dax's "training"  
  
"This," said Sturm, "is a backhand...you try." Sturm demonstrated the move in a fluid motion.  
Dax tried but ended up poking Sturm on the butt with the sword.  
Caramon sighed it'd been a half an hour and the kid couldn't get one move right.  
Kitiara walked in the field with the girls in tow.They sparced and Kitiara stayed looking at Dax with amusement glittering in her eyes.  
"Caramon,teach him like I teached you.You put the pointy end inside of the guy your fighting.If worse comes to worse kick him in the balls.Easy."  
Dax mouth opened wide,"Ohhhh,that's how it goes."  
Caramon's eyes bugged out and Sturm slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
Later on everyone had eaten 'xept Raistlin....  
  
They were packing everything to move on, when a scream interrupted where Raistlin was lying.  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!! GETITOFF GETITOFF!!!!" screamed Raistlin as he ran around in circles.  
Everyone looked over and all eyes grew big.  
"Wow brother you finally grew a beard!" said Caramon.  
"Raistlin are you ok?" asked Kitiara.  
"DO I LOOK OK?!!!" screamed Raistlin from under the hairy thing.  
  
"I know! Let's throw water on it maybe it will slip off or something." said Dimitri.  
Tanis ran to the pot and heaved the scalding water on whatever was on Raistlin's face. Raistlin did not take it well....  
"AAAAARRGGGGG!!!!!!!!MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE, MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Well, maybe not..." said Dimitri sheepishly.  
Chin came running from the bank where she was taking a "bath" with nothing but a towel on.(*Where did they get towels and soap from?)(~Everything has to make sense with you don't it?) Kathi was behind her and so was Odeisha.Odeisha took one look at the scene and burst out laughing.Kathi's mouth opened wide and Chin looked scoldingly at Odeisha.They were all in towels(*No really, where did they...)(~GLARES)(*nevermind...)which were wet.Chin stomped over to Raistlin.  
"Stop moving so I could save you!" she screamed.  
Raistlin stopped moving at once."What are you going to do?"  
"Zap it..."  
"Wait!...."  
ZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A few miles later....  
  
"No really mage I LOVE the hairdo...." said Sturm snickering.   
"For the last time SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Raistlin.  
"Raist, I didn't know you were so vain about your looks..." said Caramon looking at his brother.  
"Maybe because I'm NOT!" he said getting more annoyed than usual.  
"You don't have to scream...."  
  
Tas and Odeisha were walking in front of everyone(much to Tanis' annoyance) talking energetically.  
"So really Tas how old are you?"(~I'll give a whole dollar if someone could answer this)(*Do you HAVE a dollar?)Asked Odeisha.  
"Mmmm....I think I might be going for seventy or so...."he said thoughtfully.  
"SEVENTY?!!" said Odeisha tripping over an invisible root."No way!!!!"  
"I really don't know how much that is in human years..."  
"No matter in what years you lookin at.YOU OLD!" hollered Odeisha.  
"I am?"  
"Right now you should be home askin' someone to chew your food or somn'"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really!" Odeisha looked up as they walked," These tricks we play ain't too much for yo' heart are they?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"Hmm...."  
They walked in silence for a while.The group was very silent looking at them in surprise 'cause they weren't talking.Kathi got worried as a few hours passed and ran over to them.  
"Hey guys what's up?" she asked casually.  
"Well I just found out how old Tas really is..."  
"Mmm Is that bad?" she said looking at Odeisha.  
"Kathi he's SEVENTY." said Odeisha putting her hands in her pocket.  
"Wow...." she said looking at Tas "You can really fool a person...."  
Kathi looked down at Tas who had a really sad face on.He seemed to be crestfallen.  
"Tas," said Kathi "Why don't you go talk to Caramon for a while?"  
"Ok. I guess." said Tas shrugging in an off manner.  
"Odi,"continued Kathi when he left "Are you mad at him?"  
"NO! Just...What DO you say to a seventy year-old man?" she said exasperated  
"You've talked to him before...talk like you always talk."  
"I talked to him like one would talk to a kid you know someone my own age....or younger"  
  
This conversation went on for a while and I(~KURO THE SAIYAN NO OUJO!!!)(*oh brother) do not feel like writing the rest so I'll just make you people make up the conversation(*lazy) and how Kathi convinced Odeisha and what not.... TO THE REST OF THE GROUP!  
  
"She-she-she hates me!!!!!" blubbered Tas who was now on Caramon's back.  
"Stupid kender getting himself hated...." said Flint sympathetic.  
"Come on Tas...she doesn't hate you because you're old and feeble and stuff..." cooed Caramon  
"Ohhhh....."moaned Tas going back to crying.  
"Nice try brother...."said Raistlin sarcastic,"How old are you Tasselhoff?"  
"Sniff, s-seventy...."he said looking back at the mage.  
"Well in human years that means you're..."  
(EAT AT JOE'S GOOD FOOD CHEAP PRICES!!!!)  
"REALLY?! I'll go tell Odi right now!" Tas jumped off Caramon's back and ran over to Odeisha.  
"That was nice of you bro," said Kitiara,"you sick?"  
"Been for most of my life,so I don't know." he said smiling that evil smile of his.  
"I think a bug bit ya'" said Caramon winking at Raistlin.  
"Bug? What are you talking about Caramon?"  
"He means that you've been bit by the loooooove bug.."said Kitiara.  
"The mage?! IN LOVE?! The world would sooner stop spinning." said Sturm.  
"The world spins?! Doesn't it get dizzy?" asked Caramon straying from the conversation.  
"I'm afraid I agree with the knight....I'm not in love...." said Raistlin shaking his head.  
His siblings stared at him and then looked behind him.Kitiara put her hand on his head and Caramon grabbed his chin.They turned his head and pointed at Chin who was staring at the floor.Then they smile a crooked and gave him a jeering look.Chin looked up and smiled at Raistlin.Raistlin blushed and looked down.  
"Suuuure you're definitely not in love...." said Kitiara rolling her eyes.  
"I'm not...." mumbled Raistlin not looking up.  
"Awwwww my little bro is growing up!!!" cooed Caramon pinching Raistlin's cheek.  
"It was only yesterday that he said that girls were yucky...."remembered Kitiara sighing and pinching.  
"Shut up! Both of you!" whispered Raistlin annoyed.  
  
"Why did we stop?"asked Tanis running to Kathi,Tas and Odeisha.  
"Somn' smells bad...." said Odeisha.  
"Sniff.....now that you mention it...." started Tas.  
  
Dax walked up behind them and being the nice, conservative, inconspicuous person he is said: "WHAT THE HELL CRAWLED UP YO' BUTT AND DIED?! OH MY GOD, IF THE STENCH WERE ANYWORSE I'D BE MELTING!"  
"Well that was very dignified of you...Odi why are you TRYING to smell it?!" said Chin with a handkerchief over her nose and mouth.  
"The stench is right here...Wait no..." she took a step forward, "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!!! HELP ME JEEBUS!!-- (*Been watching the Simpsons huh?)(~Yep!)-- Must.Breathe.Fresh.AIR!"  
  
By now the stench had spread and the whole group had a very good idea of what Odeisha was talking about.They were all coughing and had very diffrent reactions.Dax was holding his nose and frowning deeply while muttering curses.Kathi was coughing and retching.Chin pinched her nose over her handkerchief.Odeisha was laughing and coughing simuntaneously.Dimitri looked about ready to faint.Tika, Goldmoon and Laurana had faces of total revulsion and were fanning themselves.Riverwind was trying to look composed and all manly-like but his face was getting red from holding his breath for so long.Tanis had long since fainted.Raistlin and Caramon remained unmoved saying: 'That it smelled like what Kitiara used to cook.Kitiara was cursing both at the twins and at the smell.Sturm had fallen on his butt and had his head between his legs.Flint was hacking.Tas was holding on to a tree trying to stop the world from spinning.  
  
"Damn,we'll die if we if we stay here! Someone pickup Tanis! Let's go! Move,move,move!!" said Dax starting to run.  
  
The forest blurred around them it could've been because their eyes were watering,it could've been the awesome speed they were traveling in but, no it HAD to be something sinister for old plot's sake.They finally reached the edge of the forest and colasped panting.Odeisha looked up and started laughing again.  
"What is so darn funny this time?!" asked Raistlin annoyed.  
"Look.at.the.sign." she said between laughs.  
Soon the whole group,with the exeption of Raistlin,Chin and Tains(the latter being out of it), was laughing.The sign was made out of wood and it had most obviously been there for quite a while but you could still make out most of the words.It said: BEWARE GASSY GHOSTS.(*Gassy ghosts?)(~It was either that of Farting Nymphs)(*Gassy ghosts it is.)  
  
After a brief interlude and a LOT of joking about Kitiara's cooking the most funny being Caramon saying: "You only had to smell that thing, we had to EAT it!", the group moved on.It was a quiet twenty minute walk on a quiet dirt roadway.Not even Tas and Odeisha were talking.Everyone felt jumpy, something wasen't all that right.Suddenly Chin and Raistlin both scrunched up their faces in pain and gasped.Kathi and Caramon both came to their siblings aid.  
"Karindikal?" said a worried Kathi puting her arms around Chin.  
"Raist! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" screamed Caramon into Raistlins ear.  
"Of course he can hear you he ain't blind!!" said Odeisha pushing him of his brother.  
"Well if he could hear you before he most definetly can't hear you now." said Dax.  
"Oh crap he ain't breathing," Odeisha quickly looked for a place where she could open his robes,but gave up and sat on him stradling him.  
"Odi! Couldn't you at least wait till he was you no CONCIOUS and you know BREATHING and until you had some PRIVACY!!!" said Caramon starting to push her off.  
"Leave her be Caramon, she's saving his life." said Chin who was leaning on her sister.  
"What? How?" asked Tas  
"Look." said Dax calmly.  
  
Odeisha pumped Raistlin's chest five times and after hesitating gave him "the kiss of life".Raistlin started and coughed.Odeisha got up from where she was...ahem..."sitting" and bowed to an ficticious audience.  
"And that ladies and gentlemen is what we call the Heimliche(~You can't spell it can you?)(*Nope)"  
"Well," said Chin smiling at Kathi's unbelieving face," she may not know the name but at least she knows how to do it."  
"It IS a start...." answerd Kathi.  
  
Raistlin sat up and made the worst mistake of his life...he asked.  
"What happened?"  
"Well,Odi saw you weren't breathing so she sat on your lap and then she moved all wierd-like and then she kissed you!"  
Raistlin went green and looked extremely sick.  
"My first kiss was from an annoying,stupid,lower-class being, that is her!?" he said pointing at Odeisha.  
"Yep! Hey Odi!!!! You gave Raistlin his first kiss!!!" said the kender running up to the black clad girl.   
"I'll kill that kender...." seethed Raistlin.  
"Hm, I say that all the time and I still don't do it..." said Flint glumly.  
  
"Aw," said Odeisha stalking over,"I gave Raist his first kissssssss" she sat down and hugged him,"Wan' me to give you one while you're concious???"  
Raistlin's face got the same shade of red of his cloak "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!!"  
"It's because I'm black isn't it!?" said Odeisha feigning indignance.  
"Wha?" said Tas "Odi, would you give meeee my first kisss?"  
"Sure!" she leaned down when suddenly they heard someone coming down the road.  
  
Sturm was the first to react."Everyone to the side of the road!"  
They all moved to the ditches and crouched there.They saw a group of adventurers coming down the road,but something was amiss.  
"Paprika!This is embarrasing!!!" said a girl in a pink dress with a really deep voice.  
"Shut up Tommass this is the only way we can get into the 'upside down town!', you dress like a girl and I dress up like a guy,easy."  
Tommass snorted "Easy she says hmph."  
  
The twisted pair walked off.  
"Upside down town? I've never heard about this place and Me,Raist an' Kitty have gone EVERYwhere."  
"Don't call me 'Kitty'! But the lumox is right.I've never heard of this place...."  
The girls turned to the guys with a smirk and a malignant glint in their eyes.  
"From what I understood," said Odeisha,"Girls are boys and Boys are girls here...."  
  
The guys looked at each other and then gulped.They did not feel comfortable at all.  
All that was said by Tas in that instant was: "Oh boy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kurochan:I found the way to fix our slight problem!  
*Nekochan:And how is that??  
~Kurochan(eyes go wide):A CONTEST!  
*Nekochan:Oh boy...  
~Kurochan:Everyone writes what they think would look good in that...language part and we'll dedicate a whole chapter of the fic to that and....  
*Nekochan:What else?  
~Kurochan:Anybody who makes a contribution they get to make a special request!!!You know like a fic or a insertion or an guest apearance or an preview of the next chapter of the fic stuff like that.You could even ask for my name...  
*Nekochan:Wow! That's something thet I alone know....  
~Kurochan:You can send the paragraph to Kurochan21@hotmail.com or put it in your review but remember to put your e-mail adress ok?.  
*Nekochan:Oh yeah....review!!!!  
~Kurochan:Until next time...  
*Nekochan:Ja ne!  
~Kurochan:Remember-Don't let your mind wander, it's too young to be out by itself.  
*Nekochan:Inside Kuro's brain.  
  
Next Chapter(hopefully longer):Let the fun begin! 


End file.
